


It Takes Two to Tango

by NancyDfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Carvis, F/M, Unfaithfulness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis knows he shouldn't, but he can't help but love Ms. Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short! I wrote this at work one day. Hope you like it.

Her eyelashes flicker with excitement. Passion sparks in her eyes. He feels her pulse race and her heart pound. He finds nothing more thrilling.

The problem is it isn’t for him.

Ms. Carter rushes forward taking out the first target. The second falls moments later. He follows behind obediently. Jarvis suspects he should focus more on the task at hand, but the allure of the agent proves too strong. He barely notices she’s talking to him.

“Mr. Jarvis, please do try and pay attention.”

With an eye roll, Ms. Carter accepts his apology, but fortunately for him, she’s all too forgiving and calmly recounts his part of the plan.

When they’re finished, she’s gripping onto him as the growing wound in her leg takes its toll. She doesn’t say anything, but he sees the pain on her face. He’s grateful to be there for her. And hours later, when she’s bandaged and well, he’s happy to share her victorious smile and a cup of tea.

But when the lights have dimmed and Ms. Carter’s breathing has stilled to a peaceful slumber, Jarvis finds himself needing just a little more.

He hates himself for it – the sticky web of attraction that has stolen his heart from someone else. Jarvis wishes it away all while reveling in it. It’s an addiction worse than he’s ever experienced.

Jarvis thanks God and whoever else may know of his feelings that Ms. Carter doesn’t realize his affections. If she did, he’s certain she would flee. He wouldn’t blame her. In fact, he should do the same, but the separation from her is worse than the guilt he bears.

Ana is probably home in peaceful sleep unaware of his lustful thoughts. She trusts him completely. Something he knows is sadly misplaced. But he will never tell her because he’s a coward and still loves her enough to never hurt her. He’s comforted by the fact Ms. Carter will never offer him the opportunity to do this.

Ms. Carter sighs and turns in her sleep. It brings Jarvis back to the present. He wonders what she would say if she awoke to him there, and surely, he has no good excuse for his presence. But instead of moving, he remains seated watching and pondering her. He’s torn between what he should do and his willful inaction.

Jarvis shakes his head. It may take two to tango, but as he has painfully learned, it only takes one for the affair.


End file.
